The transportation industry often requires additional parking areas for temporary automotive vehicle storage prior to vehicle transfer and/or distribution. Such parking areas are typically needed adjacent rail yards and automotive production facilities. These additional parking areas are sometimes only needed for a relatively short period of time, such as two or three months, but can also be used for up to five years. Regardless, it is desirable to minimize the time and expenses associated with constructing the additional parking areas.
Traditionally, automotive vehicle parking lots are constructed by covering a land area with concrete or asphalt. These traditional construction methods provide a desirable hard surface for automotive vehicles to be driven on, but are time-consuming and expensive. Further, covering the land area with concrete or asphalt can create complications in the project, such as having to construct a retention pond to deal with excess rain water.
Other less permanent methods for constructing automotive vehicle parking lots are also known. These other methods include covering a land area with gravel, wood chips, or shredded rubber from recycled tires. These non-traditional methods reduce the time and expenses associated with constructing the parking areas. However, these methods do not provide the desired parking surface, and can lead to the automotive vehicles being damaged. Such automotive vehicle damage can range from scratches in a vehicle's paint to extensive body damage caused by vehicles sliding into one another when excessive rain washes away the gravel, wood chips, or shredded rubber, and turns at least a portion of the parking area into a mud pit.